


Looney Honey Bunny

by FictionalKnight (Northern_Star)



Category: Looney Tunes
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Gift Fic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-19
Updated: 2009-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-04 15:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Star/pseuds/FictionalKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For <a href="http://htbthomas.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://htbthomas.livejournal.com/"><b>htbthomas</b></a>. The prompt was <i>crossdressing</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Looney Honey Bunny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [htbthomas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/htbthomas/gifts).



> For [](http://htbthomas.livejournal.com/profile)[**htbthomas**](http://htbthomas.livejournal.com/). The prompt was _crossdressing_.

"Shhhh!" said Elmer Fudd to no one in particular, as he hid carefully at the back of a tree. "I'm hunting a wabbit..."

He poked his head out from behind a big branch, scanning the area around him. Excitedly, he pointed to a set of footprints in the grass. "I found him!" he exclaimed, "I found him!"

Elmer jumped away from his hiding place, stomping around frantically.

"I'm gonna kill the wabbit!" he started chanting, following the tracks, the barrel of his gun pointed toward the ground.

A few feet away, Bugs Bunny emerged from a hole in the ground, eyes wide in alarm. "Kill the wabbit?" he parroted, his long, pointed ears slowly flopping down the side of his face. "Uh oh!"

Immediately, Bugs disappeared back into the hole, only to emerge again a moment later, wearing a large flower hat and a blue dress with a matching pattern. Quickly, he applied a thick coat of crimson lipstick on his lips. Looking immensely pleased with himself, he strode over in the direction of the hunter.

Excited by the bunny's sudden appearance, Elmer cried victory. "The wabbit! I found him!"

"Heh, sorry to disappoint, doc," said Bugs, in as feminine a voice as he could muster, "but I happen to be a _she_."

Elmer eyed the rabbit from head to toe, confused by his... no, her... well, _its_ appearance. "That's ah-wight," the hunter said after a moment's reflection, before pointing the gun directly under Bugs's nose. "You'we still a wabbit!"

"But doc!" Bugs protested, "You couldn't kill a lady-bunny, could you?" He turned away, stuffed a huge pillow under his dress, and then turned back toward Elmer, saying, "Not when she's pregnant! With... _twins_!"

"Ohhh..." Elmer said, letting his gun barrel drop to the ground. "Twins? I, uh... I..."

"I knew you couldn't!" Bugs exclaimed triumphantly, throwing himself in the hunter's arms. From down the front of his dress Bugs pulled a cigar and stuck it in Elmer's mouth. "Congratulations!" Bugs announced, "You're gonna be a daddy!"

Befuddled, Elmer adjusted his grip on the rabbit in his arms and walked away, swearing that next time...next time, he'd go hunting for ducks instead!

&gt; End.


End file.
